


En busca de la ardilla

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Derek se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado con Stiles.Es necesario leerse las otras partes de la serie para entender.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	En busca de la ardilla

Derek está nervioso, no sabe porqué Stiles aún no ha regresado. Normalmente, suele estar en el bosque unas horas y luego vuelve con bellotas en sus mejillas un poco mejor, exigiendo mimos como pago por su perdón. Pero ya está a punto de amanecer y no ha sabido nada de Stiles.

—¿Crees que está bien? —Pregunta Isaac desde la ventana, mirando cualquier señal de que la ardilla está cerca. 

—Es Stiles, es fuerte y valiente, no le ha pasado nada. —Dice Derek, aunque algo dentro de él le hace dudar de sus propias palabras. Por si acaso, le envió un mensaje al Sheriff y otro a Scott por si lo han visto, pero ninguno sabe nada de Stiles. —Vamos a ir a buscarlo.

Derek y los betas corren por el bosque en busca de la ardilla, todos sintiendo el aroma de Stiles por encima de sus cabezas, pues siempre va saltando de árbol en árbol. Los lobos se congelan de un momento a otro cuando se dan cuenta del olor que acompaña a Stiles.

Miedo.

Sangre.

Pánico. 

Peter.

—¿Peter no estaba con otra manada? —Pregunta Jackson confundido, y Derek ruge furioso antes de seguir el aroma de su tío y el de su compañero herido y asustado hasta la carretera que conecta Beacon Hills con la autovía repleta de aromas y que hace imposible que puedan rastrear a Stiles.

—Tal vez pueda hackear las cámaras de tráfico. —Murmura Danny detrás de su Alpha y Derek asiente, pero sin decir nada. Siente que su corazón ha sido robado, no puede respirar bien y Stiles puede estar herido o… No, Peter no va a matar a Stiles, en su retorcida mente le gusta Stiles.

—¿Qué demonios quiere Peter de Stiles? —Pregunta Erica sin saber qué hacer para que Derek deje de llorar mientras mira como los coches pasan por la autovía. La loba no cree que Derek sepa que está llorando. —¿Derek?

—Hablemos con el Sheriff. Danny hackea las cámaras. Isaac ve a hablar con los Argent, diles que necesitamos su ayuda. Si esa alianza que tenemos con ellos sirve de algo, que así sea. —Dice Derek y gruñe cuando se limpia las lágrimas de forma agresiva. —Vamos a recuperar a Stiles y voy a matar a Peter.

Toda la manada asiente, pero Jackson dice:

—La primera vez no salió bien.


End file.
